the little monster
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: Harry had always heard of Freddy Fazbear the good the bad, and the scary. But when his aunt left him in the shop what is the poor boy to do ?
1. Chapter 1

Sound of children laughing filled the air many were running around playing games while other eat. Everyone is always happy at Freddy's Fazbear pizza but one child wasn't happy at all in fact the boy was crying.

The young boy was invited to a birthday party from a classmate as well as his Aunt son . His Aunt not wanting to be called rude allow the young boy to go. And boy did that boy had the time of his life for the first time ever the boy ate Pizza and drank soda. He even met the mascot Freddy, Bonnie and Chika. He even spotted Foxy from behind the stage. He thought that this day will never end but of course all good things end.

His family told him scary story over the years of how evil Orphanages are and how they are being really nice to him compare to other freaks like him. When the party ended and everyone starts to leave, his Aunt told him to go to the bathroom. The boys obey and when he came back out. They were gone; the threat wasn't so empty at all they really left him. They boy ran over to the bathroom locking himself softly crying he don't have a home.

The guard was already on his third day and he hates it. He really values his life. But on the first day on his new job he almost got kill by those monsters. Right now they are walking around mocking him killing him on the inside. The man open and close doors and flip many switches. The guard never went to church before he never really believe in the whole God thing, but he was dying he is going to die . If there was something above he pray that it will help him. He hope he did it right. As he was flipping around he saw a small boy around the age of 5 coming out of the bathroom what Is he doing here. The guard watch the poor boy walking around do he have a death wish have his parents never known all the murder that went around here how much blood spill to the ground?!.

He keep switching the camera to keep up with the kid. The guard watch the killers and the kid create contact. He then watch the poor boy fall to the ground most likely dead.

At least the boy buy him some...

Rip Jacob Gunn died working at Freddy's


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes . He had a horrible dream his Aunt have left him at the pizza place where the nice robot turn bad when midnight strike and when he looked around the monster tried to eat him. Harry jump out and look around the room was dark it smelled like expired cheese and something else. Why isn't he in his cupboard unless.

The dream was real.

Harry want to cry, why did they leave him _here_ where he might _die !_ Harry creep over to the door and look both way no one. He ran out to a hallway like place. "Hello" he called out.

He then heard something or maybe someone. "Hello Anyone here " Harry called out

He heard a bang .

He gulp it might be a monster but it also might be someone who can help him.

"I can't here you is anyone here?"

Harry expected some more loud bangs but instead he heard a clear voice .

A voice of a teenager

"Who are you"

"I'm Harry...Harry Potter "

"How old?"

"Um...my teacher said that I am five you old" Harry said uncertain.

"Why are you here?"

"My. ...My Aunt left me"

This time the boy didn't reply . Harry heard footsteps getting louder and louder. He step back

"Who are you" he called out bravely.

"I'm Freddy " Harry eye widen

"Are...Are you going to hurt me"

The bear only smiled it wasn't a scary smile it was a light one like the smile mothers use when they say goodbye to their kids.

"Did you hurt me?" He asked

Harry shook his head "No"

"Then I won't "

Harry softly smiled "Are you going to sent me back to them"

The bear think "do you want to go back"

"No never " Harry said "that place is not my home and it will never be...can I stay"

Freddy nodded "of course you are now one of us"

Harry hug the bear saying thank you over and over again.

Freddy chuckle "Let's go meet the others shall we"

"Let's go" Harry said  
As the two walked to the stage where Harry remember is where Freddy and his friends sing.

"This is Harry he will be with us from now on" Freddy said lightly pushing Harry to the front.

"Hello" he said softly

A yellow chicken with a bib and was holding a cupcake came up "I'm Chica " She said this time the women sounded a few year older than Freddy.

"That's Bonnie and Foxy." She pointed to the waving Rabbit and Fox.

"If the boy is going to stay here he need to blend in" said the rough voice of Foxy.

The rest nodded agreeing with his statement.

"There might be something in the storage room " Bonnie slightly young voice said

Freddy shook his head

"Come on just this once"

After a few more hesitate no Freddy said yes as the odd group walked across the Pizzeria to a room that Harry never seen before, there was all type of Freddy stuff like shirts bibs toys.

"Here it is." Foxy said pulling up a bag

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It's a costume they used to sell it here " he replied tossing the bag to him. Harry grin as he quickly put it on with the help of Chika of course as soon as he put on the mask he walked over to a mirror he looked like a smaller version of Foxy .

"I'm Just like you Foxy"

"Right you are Jr "


	3. Chapter 3

At Freddy's Fazbear pizza the staff was used to all type of strange and unusual things but what they saw today ought to be the strangest they found another Foxy a much smaller one right next to the real one, at first they just shurg it off but then later found a hand of the night guard what a pity he was a nice one too.

Harry was hiding behind crystal cove with Foxy he watch all the children run and play today was a small girl name Hermione birthday but it didn't feel like one. All the people who came ignored her as they sat 4 tables away eating pizza and chatting . No one even bought her a present or even say hello . Harry saw the poor girl look down to the floor he know he have to do something. So when all of his friends wasn't looking he zip over to her.

"Hello" he said the girl look up and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm little Foxy everyone call me Foxy jr . Or just plan Jr"

Hermione smiled

He ran back stage and ran back to her "Happy birthday to you'' he started to sing as other join in

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hermione happy broth day to you "

Harry walked up to her and gave her a box he watch the girl tear it open showing a plush Freddy.

"Thank you little..." Hermione looker around "little Foxy where did you go"

Harry ran back to crystal cove as Foxy ruffle his hair "you did good"

Harry smiled ''thank you big brother"

Hours pass as the sun go down and the stars and the moon come up all of the band was in their spot as the clock hit 12.

"It's time" Bonnie gleefully said

Harry jump up and down "Can I help can I help"

Chica smiled her sharp teeth showing "sorry little one not today"

Harry frown.

"How about you can help stuff the body" Freddy suggested "But you need to finish your pizza"

Harry nodded as he took a big bite of his dinner "deal"

"Make sure not to go out at all"

Harry just nod again as the crew left.

It took about a while for Harry to finish his pizza he just sit swinging his legs on a chair waiting for his friends to come back.

It's now 3 O clock when Harry heard screaming and crying , he giggle his sibling are doing a good job.

Now it was 4 that was when Harry heard a voice " Find me"

He jump up "Who said that "

"Find me"

"Who are you is it Bonnie..." Harry asked "Bonnie stop you're scaring me"

"Find me"

"Find me "

"Find me"

The voice repiled

Harry knew he can't get out but the voice sounded like it needed help.

"OK lead the way I'll find you"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked out of crystal cove walking all over the place as the voice keep calling out.

 _"Find me "_

"Where what room" he asked starting to get upset with the voice.

 _"Room"_

"What type of room"

 _"Dark box"_

Harry felt this way a riddle for some reason he really hate riddles. "Let see'' he thought outloud "a room that us dark and with a box...oh"

Harry remember the room where he first woke up in it had a box with 2 locks on it.

He quickly rush over to that room.

"Are you here? " he asked.

 _"Open the box help me"_ it said this time Harry heard two more voices

 **"Don't do it run away"**

"Go before it get to you "

Harry back away shaking in fear

 _"Help me"_

"N-no I'm scared " he said as he hear the door behind his click he turned to open it only to find it started to hit it as hard as he can "Help Foxy Chica Help "

The voices started to get louder

But the first voice was starting to freak Harry out more.

 _"If you won't help me I'll do it for you"_

Harry cried in fear as he sank to the floor feeling tired he heard the box click

"HELP ME ANYONE " Harry yelled as a wave a calmness wash over him allowing the boy to go in to a deep sleep.

Meanwhile the box pop open as a tall slender figure stood up

 _"Free at last"_

* * *

 _ **Hello I never formally introduce my self i am 14 Which by the way means i DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR FIVE NIGHTS OF FREDDY Also i been planing on making a new tittle for this story any idea? i already type down the next 6 chapters so be prepare for more crappy writing from moi . I will try to answer reviews as much as possible .**_

 _ **some asked is the voice the puppet my answer is idk... FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...**_

 _ **what ever this**_ _**story going to be called. Others are cooing over how innocent Harry is I won't lie this is kind of how i acted at his age I had to get this guy to teach me how to stick the finger etc... so you can say i'm no longer innocent. well i guess i shall see you all tomorrow ?**_

 _ **erm yeah bye**_

 _ **\- K**_


	5. Chapter 5

When the band heard the young boy screaming they rush to the cove only to find him gone. Bonnie freak out the guard until he passed out using the camera he found Harry in the backroom . The rest ran over to where the young boy is at.

"Puppet" Foxy growl

The strange thing known as the Puppet smiled it looked like it was wearing a tight black suit with a mask .

"Well.." it drawls In it hallow voice "there just happen to be a _livin_ g being around so I just took my chance "

"But it's just a child" Chica protest holding the poor boy.

"Are you mad he can be dangerous "

The other mentally rolled their eyes.

"Ok...maybe not but he can be _hi_ s son...we finally have a living host !"

"Stop there puppet" Freddy growl "No way are we going to use him."

"He had so much raw power" The Puppet "your loss" as the body of the Puppet fall to the floor.

Bonnie walked in at that time watching "damn it Puppet " he growl

"How can we get him out " Chica asked as Harry stood up grining at them "you can't ...run" The other 4 look at each other before getting up and out of the room.

They all went downstairs to a special room "Golden Freddy " Freddy called out " We have a big problem " The thing known as Golden Freddy look up , it look almost like Freddy but it had golden fur instead of Freddy's brown.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Harry's voice rang out the halls.

"The Puppet took over Harry" Foxy quickly said

Golden Freddy looked up if it has eyebrows he would be raising them. "Who's Harry what have you guys been doing for the pass few weeks?"

Freddy sigh " We adopted Harry after his family him here "

Golden Freddy nod "First we need to trap him how strong Is he?"

"Not very Strong" Bonnie said

"Then it should be easy"

Chica pulls out a small cage "as much as I hate putting children here we have no choice do we" She said as she open it up.

Freddy and Foxy walked out after a few short moment they came back woth Harry holding both arm as they toss him in the cage and lock him in.

Puppet Harry which Bonnie happily named growl "Let me out "

Puppet Harry looked different than normal Harry his scar was bleeding badly as his eyes was two different color one was Little Harry innocent and fearful green eyes while the other is the Puppet purple eyes.

"No" Freddy said firmly

PH just stare at them before screaming in pain clutching his head. His eyes flicker to different color from red to green to purple. After a long battle Harry manage to gain control.

"Help me " he cried "it hurt so much "

Chica tried to open it only to be stopped by Freddy "wait" he said

Harry screamed begging to be let out until he stop.

"Freddy?" Harry asked

"Yes?"

"Did you get him?"

Bonnie open the door and left him out

"Yeah Sport we did''

No one notice a small hint of purple in young Harry's eyes


	6. Chapter 6

"Bonnie?" 8 year old Harry asked while pushing down the body of the newest night guard.

''Yeah Jr?"

"How did you become alive other robots don't move and talk like you guys" he said His emerald eyes shine with curiosities.

Bonnie looked at him as if he said that he won the miss . universe contest.

"Um why don't we ask the other they can explain it much better than I can"

The little boy nodded agreeing with the Rabbit word "ok do you think Chica made some pizza ?"

Bonnie snort "Chica can't cook even if she was given the power to by a God you know that...Freddy is cooking "

"You know I ment put in the microwave right ?"

"Um yeah ...sure"

Harry playfully smerk "race you"

Bonnie copy the smerk "your on"

The two ran from the spot all the way to the stage, Bonnie made it first followed by a tried Harry.

"I win!" Bonnie shouted

Freddy chuckle "that's good and all but take a seat little Foxy need to eat"

Happily Harry sat on his chair as Freddy pass him the pizza.

Once everyone was behind the stage Harry asked the question.

Of course everyone had the same reaction as Bonnie a bit of nervousness and fear.

"Did I said something bad?" Harry asked quietly.

"No no its fine Jr" Foxy said quickly "We didn't think you will ask so soon "

"But you are 8 now it is the best time to tell" Freddy continues "I used to be a normal boy name Dylan. Chica was a girl name Nina. Bonnie was Matt and Foxy and Golden Freddy was Ian and Scott. All of us was and still is best friends we all went to a birthday party one of Foxy's brothers. Our parents let's us go all by ourself because Scott big brother was working there. We had lots of fun until a person in a Golden Freddy costume took us to the back the next thing we knew is that we woke up in the suit. Bonnie was 6, Foxy was 11, Chica was 8 and I was 10."

Freddy took a deep breath which Harry found it slightly funny because he doesn't need air.

"Scott saw the whole thing , he got really scared and told no one. 5 days later he was taken to another party where his brother and friends stuff him in golden Freddy suit biting off a part of his head. 5 days after that he died . We all later found out that the Puppet force us in this suit telling us stuff that the person who come here at night is going to do more harm. We believe him because a night person killed a few more kids, which is why we still hunt down those people to protect the kids the price staying here the rest of our time. "

"Which is forever " Bonnie added

Harry felt tears, how dare did the group of men that come everyday do such sinful things to innocent soul. "Do you want to go and leave here?" He asked.

Chica shook her head "And leave you here with all those mean people of course not"

Harry smiled and hug each of his family members "I love you all"

"We love you too"

* * *

 **Hello guys i know most of you might be most likely not of why I post 2 chapter In one day so what I have told my self is that the wekkend will be typing days i already written out the next 5 chapter i'm about to write the troll soon but sadly I hate typing so I'm going to try to delicate myself to typing hence every friday I shall post not 1 not 2 but 3 chapter to make up the days.**

 **another thing you should know is that I enjoy playing around with Harry in this story... no wonder my family think I'm a killer _oops I cant ruin the book_ I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  and yes that person was the puppet and it sure won't be the last time you see him . I really need to stop talking to myself...I'm getting out of topic ... well see you in 10 to 20 min**

 **KiKi**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's almost time" Chica called out as everyone get ready to go and scare the new night guard.

"Good luck " Harry called out as Freddy walked behind him "Why don't you join us?"

"Really do you mean it"

Freddy chuckle and nodded "its about time you join the family business "

Harry cheers "Bonnie I can join I can join" he yelled

"Great" he repiled "plan Pizza?"

"Plan Pizza"

The new guard was doing great . He knows that the people there is playing a prank on him .

"Welcome to Freddy's where we learn and play" a childish voice sang softly.

"You and me can be best friends"

The guard jump they never told him about this he check the camera he don't see anything he turn on the flashlight.

It was little Foxy , why was he here now he was never there before .

"We can sing and play with you and and have fun like never before "

The little fox finished singing and look up at the man. Purple and green eyes look over at him .

The guard never thought of this will happen killed by a baby . He scream

The thing giggles at him .

"You don't want to play?" It asked

"No I don't " he shouted

"Ok..but you should turn around "

"Why would I AHHHHHH"

Bonnie jumped him and smash the guard head against the wall as he fell limp.

"Nice job Jr you sounded like one of those kids in scary movie"

Harry smiled "this is so much fun I can't wait for the next one"

The others clapped all coming in to the office .

"That was wonderful little one" Chica said the other two nodded alone while Bonnie left to stuff the body.

"Why don't you tell Golden about it I'm sure he will really enjoy hearing how well you did "

Harry nodded running out to see his uncle to retell his wonderful tale.

* * *

 **5 second and I still don't want to type chapter 8 oh well How do you like it. I had a bit of a writer block writing this Chapter I wanted to put something sweet so i can run away before you all kill me for treating Harry harshly I should put the rating up a tad bit Well see you all on monday on the bright side i might post 2 chapter on monday If there no school. I also post on wattpad as soon as I done typing i post it asap instead of waiting for the next day like here so if you want go ahead the user the same here now I'm going to find my notebook**

 **bye bye**

 **Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

It was another normal night at Freddy's . Everyone is getting ready for a big night.

Harry put on his mask staring at the clock as it turn to midnight. "We got to get him today" Foxy said

"Don't worry Foxy I'll get him" Harry said puffing up his chest.

Foxy laugh "I know good luck" he said watching his baby brother run off.

He hang out by the door grinning widely.

 _"Isn't this fun?"_

"Yeah it is "

' _'Do you want it to be more funny?"_

"Who are you?"

 _" I'm Pep the other you?"_

"Hello Pep it's very nice to meet you but I think I like the way I'm playing now" Harry said

 _"It will only be just a bit"_

"Erm OK let's have fun"

Bryan Creevy was scared it was his last day at work, and he learn a day or two ago that his only help the guy on the phone had died. Now he is going to die too, but he don't want to die ,he need the money he is about to lose his house and he might lose his two sons.

"Come play with me" a child voice said.

Bryan jumped he quickly press the flashlight and close the door.

"Who's there " he called out as a figure come out from the shadow

"Foxy jr " Bryan breathe out. Little Foxy eyes glow purple "Do you want to play" he giggles

Bryan tried to say something but no words seem to come out of his mouth until he manage to spat out .

"What happened to your eyes?"

Hint of green was starting to show in his eyes,

"What do you mean" little Foxy asked.

"I have two sons you know my oldest is 7 while the younger one is 4 turning 5 soon" Bryan didn't know he was crying until he touch his face feeling the warm tears, "They used to talk about how much they enjoyed going to Freddy's and how little Foxy is their best friend. But here I am about to die here by my children dream and happiness !"

Little Foxy might have been crying but Bryan can't tell he was on a roll.

"You murders have you ever thought of the people you killed they had Wife, kids, mum,dad, uncle ,Aunt and friends, have you ever thought about that !" He shouted

Little Foxy back away shaking as his shoulders move up and down.

'He's crying' Bryan thought as he glance to the monitor. "Shoot" Bryan said looking that he have only 5 percent left and seeing Bonnie was closing in..

"No no no I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't .."

"Do they hate me?" Little Foxy asked

"What?" Bryan look over at the young Fox a red outline showed around his eyes.

"Colin and Dennis do they hate me"

Bryan snort "If you kill me then yes"

He started crying again as the battery hit 0 and the light turn off and the door open up.

"Hey hey hey no reason to cry" Bryan quickly said seeing a small zipper from behind little Foxy.

Bryan get closer to little Foxy "Are you a human?" He asked

Little Foxy shook his head quickly. Which Bryan have learn from his own kids that a quick head shake mean that the he is lying.

"Stay calm " he said softly pinning the boy to the wall.

The boy started to cry harder as he unzip the suit showing a small boy with long black hair half war reaching to his back and bright green eyes.

"Oh my God " Bryan said as he heard rough footsteps echoing he turned around seeing all 5 of the animatronics glaring at him. He scream as Bonnie and Foxy grabbed him and drag him to the halls.

"Please don't please!" Bryan begged as the two pick him up.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong**

The bell ran across the Pizzeria as the two froze and drop Bryan to the floor and walk out. Bryan glance at the halls seeing the others walking back.

He ran over back to the office seeing the boy still crying.

"What's your name?" He asked him.

"Little Foxy" The boy replied

" I mean the name that your mum and dad gave you"

"H-Harry"

"Ok..Harry did anyone force you to do this ?" He asked as the boy glare at him taking his things and run out.

Bryan sigh no way he was coming back.

A week later Harry saw Colin and Dennis pointing at the place only to be dragged away by their father.

Was he really a bad person ?

* * *

 **Hello NO SCHOOL TOMORROW YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA.**

 **I tried to type as many chapters as i can but the doctor who fandom drag me over and now i'm in love and wrote down a fanfic.**

 **should I post it .**

 **whale it's been a Day**

 **see ya**


	9. Chapter 9

Because that Foxy is Foxy Sr. Everyone think that he should be the one to talk to Harry. The poor boy haven't be eating or sleeping he just staring of to space. That really started to scare the others what did that old man say to him making him act this way?

Foxy was about to find out.

"Hey little me"

"Hello Foxy."

"So what's up?"

"Lights"

Foxy chuckle "I see"

"Foxy?" Harry asked

"Yeah"

"Are we killers?"

Foxy look over at him "define it"

"Someone who take the life out of other"

"Well Jr. What you take away one person life to save a bunch of other who life haven't started their own life what will that make you ?"

"A hero?"

"That's right so you see we aren't killers or anything bad like that you are a hero without you all these kids will be gone" At the end of Foxy little speech he look down to find Harry sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Foxy smiled and pick him up to a pile of coats from the lost and found which they call Harry's bed.

At least their youngest is back to normal

* * *

 **hello it's me if you can tell I can't be committed for something so long I don't know why but that's how I work so no longer am I going to update everyday as soon as i finish typing a chapter i'm going to post it..**

 **is that ok...**

 **well I have like 3 more chapter to post so see ya**

 **\- from the girl who DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NOR FNOF**


	10. Chapter 10

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Luther ! Happy birthday to you "

Today was July 30th one day before Harry's birthday. Harry eagerly worked as hard as he can as he sit by the clock waiting for midnight to hit.

Luckily the guard skip worked today so they have the whole night to them self to celebrate Harry's birthday .

"10" he shouted

"9" Bonnie exclaimed

"8" Foxy said

"7" Chica smiled

"6" Freddy chuckle at the eager boy.

"5...4...3...2..one"

A sharp knock interrupt Harry's counting .

"Quick everyone on stage" Freddy sharply said . Everyone scrambled to the stage as if the store was opening.

They heard the door open.

"Are you sure the boy is here?" Someone Sneer.

"Yes I'm sure he is here , Point me Harry Potter " Someone called.

"Foxy what do we do?" Harry squeak

"Don't worry Freddy will take care of it" right on que the band started to play. "Go hide with Golden Freddy" Harry obey running to the room as Golden Freddy push him over to hide behind some boxes.

"In here" The Stern voice said "Arg it another one of those things..I for one won't mind to burn this place down"

"No " Harry yelled and cover his mouth.

"Mr. Potter come out right now!" Harry gets up ready to surrender but stop when he heard a familiar screech . He heard the two stranger scream as he grab Golden Freddy hand taking him to the office. Harry quickly shut the door. He have plenty of battery to last the rest of the night. He sat in the chair flipping through the camera. He saw one of the stranger the Stern lady say something to her stick as an arrow came out in front of her . He watch as the lady get closer and closer to him. Harry eye widen as he open the other door and escape .

"Need help" Pep asked

"I don't need any help from you" Harry spat.

"If you say so but if I help then the chance of you getting caught will be close to zero"

"No"

"Fine then be that way meanie"

Harry felt a sharp pain in his head he fall to the floor screaming "Stop it do you want me to get caught Puppet!"

"Maybe"

Harry screamed "Freddy Chica Golden Freddy! "

He look around only to find the other stranger the one with strange nose . He saw the strange man bend down and point a stick as his heart.

"Stupefy"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry opened his eyes his head felt light and his legs hurt, everything around him is white. Harry touch his face how can he see so clearly unless his mask! He looked down where was his suit why was he wearing a red t- shirt and jeans. Right by him was the key chain with the mini dolls of the band.

Harry quickly grab the key chain and walked out. He walked to the hallways going left and right every chance he have . Harry then pressed the Foxy doll on the keychain.

"Foxy" he said softly as the doll eyes goes red.

"Jr. Are you ok?"

Harry nod "Yeah they just took my suit away all I have is my chains and I'm in some sort of castle like one that would be on the prize counter."

"That's strange" Foxy commented

"Very how is everyone back home are they alright? Is everyone safe?"

"Everyone here is alright just worried sick"

"Well tell them that everything will be OK and I'll try to find my way..."

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Harry are you ok please answer"

Harry dropped the key chain looking dumbly at the man in front of him his eyes unfocused.

"Who ...am I?" He asked the man.

They man bend in front of him smiling

"You're Harry Potter a wizard''


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat at one of the compartment at the hogwarts train staring intensely at the window . He felt puzzled how did all the sudden he became a wizard in fact "you'er a wizard" is the only words he mostly remembered. He wish he can get his memory back but he figure hitting his hard hard isn't going to do anything at all.

The door swing open showing a somewhat plump boy with flaming red hair and some dirt on his nose.

"Hello I'm Ron Weasley "

"I'm Jr" The other boy gaved him a puzzled look before saying "sorry wrong one" and shut the door.

Harry frown why did he say that instead of his real name? He shurg it off and went back to staring at the window until the door open again this time a short girl woth bucked teeth and brown hair was there .

"Have you seen a toad anywhere?" She said in a bossy tone.

Harry shook his head and the girl slam the door.

After that Harry sat in the compartment alone for the rest of the time taking short naps until some one came and told him to get ready to leave.

Time skip to the sorting

"Potter Harry" The professor called out as Harry nervously walked up to the stool and sit down.

"Well aren't you a hard one ?"

"What do you mean ?" Harry asked

" it mean you can do fine in any of the houses"

"The green one doesn't seem to like me" he commented

"And it's bet not to go to Ravenclaw so that's left with two choice"

Harry nod " I want to go to a place where I'll be accepted for who I am . I also want the voice and headaches to stop" saying the last line to his head but the hat heard anyway.

"Then it must be. ..

Hufflepuff! "

"Erm Mr. Hat where Is that?"

"The table with the black and yellow"

Harry took off the hat and walked to an empty spot at the table.

* * *

 **Hello so let me try to explain my messed up writing so what happen was it was Harry's 11 th birthday 2 people who i hope you figure out who it is just kidnap him and took him to a castle like place where his memory was taken the fire part is one of the stranger wish because of how he dosen't enjoy this place it didn't happen and this story is kind of a mixture of game theory and my own any other question dm me love ya**

 **byeeee**


	13. Chapter 13

The hall was silent everyone was staring at him with their mouths wide open.

Harry just sat there aguring with the voice as the lady called up the next kid.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff! " A 3rd year named Victoria or Vick shouted "Other people may say that we are weak, good for nothing and a leftover. WELL THEY ARE WRONG . We are hardworkers.. "

Harry tune out the rest of Vicky's rant.

"Who are you? "

 _"I'm Pep"_

"Why are you in my mind?"

 _"You invited me"_

" No I didn't "

 _"Yes you did "_

"No I didn't "

 _"Yes you did "_

"No I didn't "

Clap

Harry blink Vicky was right in front of him staring at his eyes . **_"Um.. hello"_** he said and cover his mouth.

"Pep I never told you to talk for me"

Pep snorted. " Well you would have embarrasses yourself"

"But your voice is different people will think I'm weird " Harry whine

"Say something they are staring at you"

Harry look over at Vicky "I'm sorry Vicky did you say something ?"

Vicky shot back to reality "Oh I was just asking if you have a nickname you like"

"LF "

"What?"

"That what my siblings call me , Little Foxy or Foxy jr.. but LF will do " he said as he wonder where did those words even come from.

Vicky nod "ok then she said as she went and talked with other kids.

* * *

 **sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter it took a lot of will power to publish this part maybe i will get something to block my english teacher voice who claim i can't write for shit . I really want to try a code lyoko hp crossover what do you think**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had two dorm mates Justin and Ernie they both asked him lots and lost of questions which Harry tried to answer the best as he can but get stumped after the 3rd. So with a little help from Pep he manage to get away from the questions to a discussion of classess. At around 9 pm Vicky came back telling them it's time fore bed. The boys nodded putting on their pj's and saying goodnight as they turn off the light.

Harry woke up around midnight with a pounding headach. It's always this time that Harry felt this way like someone want him to remember something . Harry manage to remember simple things such as 12 to 6, clock and pizza as well as beware of the Puppet what ever that mean. Harry quietly gets up trying his best to not make a single sound to the dark common room. Harry sigh in relief the dark . For some reason Harry have always like the dark as well as the cold , it made him feel like home. Harry walked over to a sofa laying down.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hermione, happy birthday to you "

Harry gasp another flashback or memory flash what ever you wish to call it. Hermione isn't there a Hermione in this school. Harry shook his head it can't be that Hermione was younger . He snuggle up to the pillow and close his eyes waiting for the nightmare to end.

* * *

 **hello sorry for the short and delay capture I'm having so problem with my life right now hence my low self esteem for now i will just write and at the end I'll try to make it readable right after I'm done**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Rise and shine Harry_! " Pep shouted. Harry groan and sat up rubbing his temple. His hair is messy as ever and his half purple eyes is replaced with a dull green color.

"What time is it?" He asked glancing at the clock only to see it was seven . Harry quietly walked to the stairs to the first year dorm opening the door and pulling up his trunk to look for his robe once he found it Harry walked to the bathroom to change.

 _"Hey Harry I don't think you know the way to the great hall"_ Pep said

Harry rolled his eyes walking out to a hallway "Yeah I do this castle is interesting so I like to remember things like where to eat" he said as he turn left he took a few more turns and up and down until he sees a familiar door.

"See I told you so' he said smugly

Pep remain quiet.

Harry grin like a madman as he walked in. He took in what was in front of him . There was no snake or Lion but a few 'puff and Claws was talking to each other. He walked to the yellow and black table sitting on the end away from others as he reach out for a bagel and start nibbling on it. Harry reflect on everything that have happened to him so far as a dark thought come to mind.

"Pep what If I don't have any magic do you think they will kick me out? "

 _"Don't worry Harry"_ Pep respond _"I'll be here to help you then soon you will be able to turn rats to flowers and be_

 _Able to kill someone with a zap !"_

"What do you mean by kill someone am I a murder?"

 _"What no way !"_

"Do you know me?" Harry questions

 _"Of course !"_

"Then who am I"

 _"Well ...um'_ Pep mumble pushing Harry to full control. Harry gasp at the sudden tug. "Pep " he growl

"Harry are you ok?" Ernie asked waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Yeah I'm ok' he said to Ernie frowning at Pep sudden action. Few of the older kids glance at him in concern .

"I'm ok" he repeat for himself.

* * *

 **sorry for the huge delay I have the next two chapters plan out but after the troll I'm stuck so maybe I'll post on thursday hopefully that will do so see ya**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry stumble back into the common room trying to keep his emotions in track. "I don't like potion at all" he said "I thought it will be more fun !."

Pep agrees with what his host said "Y _eah he just bully you for no reason you haven't done anything wrong beside some of the things he asked you wasn't even in the potion book!"_

"You haven't done anything bad to him did you Pep?" Harry asked

 _"Me why me !"_

"Because you always like to be mean to people !"

 _"Don't blame me for everything !"_

Harry ignored him going up to his dorm as he open up a book. "Maybe If I study and remember everything in this book Snape won't have anything to yell at me for !"

 _"Erm I don't know he'll most likely take points away from you for being a smarty pants"_

"But think of all the cool things we can do because we know all this potions !"

 _"Color changing potion doesn't really sound cool "_

"Wait and see Pep wait and see"

It was half pass one everyone but one kid was alseep in the big castle.

"Welcome to Freddy's where we learn and play"

The song been playing on replay for about an hour now and Harry was sick of it he really was. He wished that his nightmare was over and 6 will come . Pep is laughing his head off currently and Harry didn't like it one bit.

 _"You're dumb Harry did you know that when before you went to Hogwarts you were kind of smart thank God that the old man took away your memo_ ry ''

Harry groan as the drum in his head pound louder "What do you mean? "

Pep laugh again _"sleep and you'll find out"_

Harry felt his body obeying Pep command as he embrace the darkness.

* * *

 **urg Sorry for the small chapter is was suppose to be longer but my E-profolio needed me before my teacher start to grade it and that took me a good too weeks and also I had a lab and junk like the teacher didn't even give up gloves I spilled Al(No3)2 CaCl2 etc...How was your week any idea I don;t know where I should put Harry for the summer should I give him back his memory or nah**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up to someone shaking him awake. He groan and rub his head, "Are you ok?" A soft voice asked. Harry push up his glassess to see better in front of him was Cedric Diggory a third year hufflepuff. "W-What happened? " He asked. Cedric frown "you mean you don't remember? "

"Remember what?"

Cedric hand Harry a bottle of water which he happily accept.

"You were like possess of something " he said

 _"Do you know anything about this Pep?"_

He asked his friend but didn't get a reply.

Harry look back at the older boy can he trust him. Should he tell him what's going on with him. Maybe Cedric can help get his memory back. Or will Cedric turn him away and sent him to a hospital where lost people go, Harry started to panic at that thought .

Cedric lightly grip his shoulders. "It's ok" he said calmly "Nothing bad happened if you know the reason you can tell me , I'll help you anyway I can I promise"

Harry bit his lips should he tell him about his memory or Pep maybe both. He try calling his friend one last time only to have some type of sound of someone drowning in response. Harry open his mouth .

"I can't remember. "

"Pardon ?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know who I am or where do I come from.. sometime I get these crazy dreams at night about what seem to be my family... I just want to go back to them but I don't know who they are.." Harry quickly said as he held back some tears.

"So you were obliterate " he said slowly

"What?"

"Someone must have took away your memory! "

"But who will do such of thing?" Harry asked. Cedric frown and smile again. "Harry you are a famous kid sad to say many people don't like you and sometime want to hurt you maybe they did..."

"Can I get it back?" Harry asked fearfully

"Maybe If I ask around" Cedric said

As Harry shook his head. "Then I can just read my family have lots of magical book one have to he about how to get memory back! "

"Are you sure?" He said

"Positive don't worry Harry I'll make sure that you are back with your family even if it's the last thing I do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello it's me, I have come to give you all a chance to pick what happen to Harry this will be up all spring break aka until April 1 (Fred and George b day !) like a will you rather the little monster edition your pick will determine what will happen in the story and the lives of your favorite character**

 **ready?**

 **1**

 **a Get rid of pep this year**

 **b get rid of pep 4th year**

 **c or pep stays**

 **2**

 **a Harry stay at** **Hogwarts**

 **b Harry go to Cedric's to see how can he get his memory back**

 **3**

 **a Harry makes friends with the twins**

 **b or not.**

 **4**

 **a Harry go after the troll**

 **b or not**

 **5**

 **who should Harry end up with.**

 **Thank you all so much I'm sorry for the long wait I'll try to make the next Chapter as long as I can maybe combine two chapters or something see ya soon**

 **-Niv**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was walking down the hall when two rather large boys stopped him. "Hello" Harry said taking a big step back away from the boys. Another boy smaller and less rounder and much more blonder . The blonde boy stuck his had out. "Malfoy , Draco Malfoy "

Harry carefully shook it. "Harry nice to meet you" he said slowly.

In the back of his mind he hears Pep nagging at him. _"Don't trust him Harry!"_

Harry agree with his friend . Focusing back to the boy. "It's a shame you are in that loser house" he said rather loudly. Harry gives his a dirty look. "What do you mean Loser house I like my house a lot "he retort

"So you wanted to be there with a bunch of cry babies"

Pep took over . **"Better a cry baby than a bully!"**

"I do not Bully !"

 **"Then what do you call breaking someone else's stuff and calling them bad names "**

"I'm only putting them back in their place."

Pep was more than angry **"So is that what it is then how about this try putting us I mean me back in my place if you're so high and mighty or are you too weak you have to have a body guard do it for you !"**

Harry wanted to slap Pep for some reason . "Pep I don't think it would be cool to start a fight we will be in big trouble !" He fought for control .

Draco turned red "you don't want to mess with me Potter " he spat.

"I don't but I don't want to be with a bully now don't you have class to go to?" Harry said As he turned around walking out . As he walked he have a talk with Pep.

"Pep don't make fight with people I don't like seeing people get hurt" he whine .

Pep snorted. _"Harry if I didn't do anything he would have hex you so I just fix it"_

"Just please don't do it again OK Pep"

 _"No promises"_

The Malfoy boy later gotten the pay back he wanted . The potion Master was his godfather who just happen to be the potion teacher of Hogwarts. Harry pointed out if he would have taken care of Draco things would have gone well. Pep just rolled his eyes replying that Harry is a softly and will only become another one of the Snake food.

"Am not !" Harry protest.

 _"Prove it in Snape Class "_

"Alright I will"

True to his words , Harry manage to keep a emotionless face during the whole class. Professor Snape was down right scary but for some reason Harry felt like he seen worse much more worse compare to batty Snape. The period pass without a problem. But for some reason Harry felt sleepy he was about to wobble to the great hall for the feast but Cedric told him to go to bed he promise to bring food.

"Harry go to sleep I'll walk back to the common for you " he said

Harry didn't reply allowing the conforming darkness to take him away.

Harry woke up to a scream. He felt weak and his arm ach so bad .

"Pep what's going on ?" He asked looking around at the surrounding he is right in front of a girl who lay limp and something big and ugly looking at him.

 _"Look Harry there was a Troll and we went after it "_

"We...did?"

 _"Yeah don't you remember you must have hit your head or something but we were walking to our common room but there was a scream and when we got over here there was that thing scaring the girl and you threw some pipe at it."_

"Then what?"

 _"You stop talking it was very scary you know"_

"Sorry Pep "he said as he look over "its not moving it's starting at me"

 _"Of course it's dead I took over your body and killed it and guess what I even found something we need to go back to the common room quick"_

"What about Hermione? " He asked

"The teachers will be coming soon hurry !"

Harry quickly ran out finding his way back to the common room.

"Harry !" Susan Bones shouted running up to him. The rest of the house glance over.

"Where were you there was a troll." She punch him hard on the arm. "You scared us"

"It's not my fault pep- I mean Erm sorry" he said quickly covering up his mistake.

Susan sigh "please Harry don't do it again you scare us all.''

Harry mumble another sorry .

 _"Harry are you mad at me ? I got you a sorry present go back to the dorm"_

Harry agree to this walking back to his dorm seeing some folded clothes and 4 little dolls .

"What's this pep"

 _"You"'_

Harry pick up the clothes and put it on . He look over at himself in they mirror he look like a fox ,he was some type of bright red with an eye patch . He walked down to the common room smiling "What do you think " he asked his house. The girls coo

"Aww you look like a teddy bear" Vicky said softly

"That's a Foxy suit " third year Ben said out loud .

"Foxy?" Harry asked

"Yeah from this place Freddy Fazbear pizza! There this one character who look exactly like you I think his name was Foxy jr or little Foxy something like that" he said

Harry turned around the name Freddy Fazbear leave him some sort of taste in his mouth.

"Maybe I went there before " he said to himself.

Cedric walked over and pat him on the shoulder. "Why don't you come over to my place this winter"

Harry look over at the older boy "you sure I don't want to be a burden "

Cedric nod "Yeah I think I found a way to get your memory back and Vicky suggest that I should take you to places you remember so maybe some day during the break we can go to that Freddy place"

Harry eye widen "really?" He asked

"Really well I hope you don't mind Vicky is going to come with us I don't know much about muggle "

Harry pull the handsome boy to a tight hug "thank you Cedric thank you so much."

The next day Harry walked over to his table in a good mood he have the dolls that Pep got him in his bag as he grab some eggs and pancake.

Did you hear a first year Hermione Granger is dead !"

"Dead?" Harry asked cutting his pancake.

"Yeah she was crying in the bathroom and miss the feast so she didn't know !" Ernie said excitedly

"How can you be sure she's dead she can be in a coma or something " Hannah replied.

"Well that what I heard"

"Look if the girl was dead we would have a funeral or something or the teacher would have said something." Susan said softly.

"Yeah Ernie what she said" Justin smirk

"You guys are no fun" he whine as he take a big gulp of orange juice

Harry think back a small pang of guilt hit him hard he should have done something to have help the girl. It sadden him to hear someone under the age of an adult getting hurt.

The next month was a blur Harry started to remember small pieces of his pass and started to keep a dream journal and as soon as the sign up sheet for the break was on the wall he made sure he sign it.

Harry the headmaster would like to see you " a 2nd year told him on the way to lunch. Harry nodded waving goodbye to his friend making his way to the headmaster office. He knock softly as he heard a 'come in'

He open the door and look around it was like a mini library with all kind of strange knick knack and stuff.

"Come here my boy have a seat." Harry walked over and sit down.

 _"I don't trust him"_ Pep said honestly

"I didn't do anything wrong did I headmaster? " He asked as politely as he can .

"My boy I been told that you are leaving Hogwarts for the break"

"Yes sir a friend have invited me over to his house I can't say no to him"

The headmaster frown "I'm afraid I can't let you go "

"WHY not " Harry exclaimed

"My boy you are famous Hogwarts is the only place safe for me"

 _"It's not fair you're not his mum"_ Pep shouted in Harry's head

Harry just droop his head "It's understand sir have a nice day" he said slamming the door on the way out .

 _"Harry are you crazy why didn't you say something_ "

"I'm going Pep don't worry about it I have a plan"

On the morning when the train is going to leave Harry approach two red headed boys. "Hello can you help me?" He asked.

* * *

 **1528 words what do you think should I post chapter this long more often? Anyway there two question that I still need answer to.**

a W **hen should I get rid of pep**

1 **4th year**

 **2 never**

 **3 this year**

 **b Who should Harry end up with so far I got**

 **Luna**

 **no one**

Any other girls you think Harry should end up with _already have the next chapter ready see ya soon_

 _niv_


	20. Chapter 20

"Can you help me ?" Harry asked Fred and George the local pranksters.

"Help you in what ?" They asked

"I need to get on the train but the headmaster won't let me it depend on my life can you help?" He asked in a deep tone.

The two glance at each other having a non-verbal conversation with each other.

"Alright-'

"We'll do it but-"

"What"

"Do"

"We get? "

Harry smile "an adventure of a lifetime and some chocolate frogs, "

They both pull out their hands "deal" They said as they jump out of the chair bring Harry to the kitchen.

"Why are we in the kitchen for ?" He asked confused .

"Well Harry m'boy " Fred said

"The house elf is your answer" George finished

Harry slap his forehead "of course " he murmured.

The twins lead him to one of the house elf who happily pop him to the train. He wonder around the train until he found the compartment where Cedric and Vicky are talking to each other . "Harry !" They smiled

"Sorry there was a bit of problem to go on the train " he said trailing off at the end .

"It's fine Harry come on take a seat I have a book I want to show you" Vicky said as Harry enlarge his bag and place it to the side and sat next to Cedric.

" I asked my mum if there is any thing I can read on about Freddy Fazbear pizza and she gave me this" She pulled out a book it was cover in deep red with black lettering "The dark History of Freddy" it said . "I read ahead and I really agree with this tittle it's some dark stuff"

"Can I still see it please ?"

Vicky hesitate and handed it to him. Harry spend the rest if the trip reading the book . Every now and then asking the two older kids what does some words mean, he learned that it a pizza place where lots of kids have died and anyone who have a job as a night guard there will eventually die if not they get sent to a mental hospital. It was 5 hours in and Harry have finally finished the book.

"Do you remember anything Harry?" Cedric asked, Harry nodded pulling out his dolls . "I know the name of them now" he pointed at the one that look like a bear. "His name is Freddy he's the leader of the band" he pulled out the rabbit next . "That's Bonnie he can play the guitar" he then place Bonnie next to Freddy taking out another doll. "this is Chica she keep the boys in line" and lastly the pirate fox "This is Foxy " he said proudly.

"Like the costume you have ?'

"Exactly"

"That's great Harry!" Vicky said brightly making Harry smile.

The Diggory household was pretty big it was standing proudly in the sunlight it was in a nice baby blue color.

Mr. Diggory was nice he was well rounded and had a small beaded and hair which is the same as Cedric. Mrs. Diggory on the other hand looked nothing like Cedric .

Cedric smiled "Mum , dad this is Harry Potter and Victoria Beckham" Cedric said

The parents are just as nice as Cedric. Cedric gave them a tour of the house they got their own guest room.

"So which first going to the pizza place or hitting the books?" Vicky asked

"I think we should just gather the books today go to Freddy's , enjoy chistmas then we spend the rest with the books" Cedric said

Harry nod "you really plan this out didn't you Ced"

Vicky giggles "Yeah he was debating with himself of what to do it was funny watching him talking to himself "

Cedric turned a bit red in the cheek. "

I don't talk to my self I'm not looney "

"Yet " Harry shouted high fiving Vicky

Cedric turned away "No fair you two or ganging up on me"

Vicky pat him on the back "cheer up Mate do you have the books?"

Cedric nod "Yeah I asked my house elf and the books are under my bed"

"Do you have any homework Harry ?"

Harry nod "Yeah"

"Ok change of plan !" Cedric said rather loudly "Harry first finish your homework we'll hits the books"

Vicky smirk "you heard the boss Harry "

After about 2 hours of writing and reading Harry regret not doing his homework on the train. He look over at the two Hufflepuff they both had their so call studying face on reading books after books. Another 2 hours has pass as Vicky jump out of her seat "found it !" She shouted as Cedric and Harry rush over to her. "What is it?" They shouted .

"There's a potion that might be able to bring back some memory it's a handwritten notebook maybe one of your grandmothers or something wrote it Cedric."

Cedric took the book and frown "I feel like I know this writing... how do we know it's safe "

The three looked over at each other . "We have to try " Harry said "when can we make it?"

"We can make it today " Vicky said "Then it will be able to drink it after Christmas "

"So today we can make the potion I can stay behind and look after it. Then Vicky, you take Harry to that place .

Cedric later took them to the basement where he told his house elf to set up a potion lab. "Alright what do we need" he asked as Harry begins to rat off the steps and ingredients.

 _"Harry ?"_ Pep quietly said.

"Pep why haven't you talk to me yet I wanted to know what do you think"

 _"Well I think I don't want to go to Freddy's "_

"Why not Pep"

 _"I died there_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late chapter I was in a workshop at church and had no wifi but on the bright side all the free time I had i mange to type 3 chapter they are 700 word each and I'm going to post them soon, I'm also planing on making a new tittle for this story any idea ?_**

 ** _disclamier: I wasn't even born whem Harry Potter was written so ...yeah don't own that and I don't own fnaf too so don't sue me like for real don't_**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was hiding behind Vicky as the two walked in to the pizza place.

"Don't worry Harry it will be OK " She said messing up his hair. "If anything happen come back to me "

 _"This place is still run down and broken"_ Pep said as Harry look around. "Pep I love this place"

 _"But it look like some sort of haunted house it's dark, musty and it smell weird"_

"And I love it" he said.

Harry search all around amazed at the sight . He even get to meet some of the main character. They showed some sign that they know him but for some odd reason they won't talk to him just their blank stares. Vicky later game by him with a slice of pizza and a box . Harry gives a questionable look and she only mouth 'Cedric' Harry nod he worry about the brown headed boy sometime he tend to overwork himself .

"I think they know me" Harry said to her

"Who the band?" Vicky asked sipping her soda

Harry nod "Yeah they give me some sort of strange look"

"Maybe... do you think it was some Wizard in that suit who know you as you know the boy who live"

"No... you read the book Vicky I don't think anyone want to be in a suit that smell like rotten human remains . They are most likely in robot mode all the time."

"But here the big question Harry do you remember anything?"

 _"Yeah Harry do you remember anything?"_

"No" he replied glumly

"I wish but I don't I can't remember anything at all"

* * *

It was snowing on Christmas . Vicky was spinning around screaming something about white Christmas do come true.

"Come On Harry be happy it CHRISTMAS! " She yelled spinning Cedric around .

Harry chuckle as he walked downstairs to have some nice English breakfast .

The two 14 year old was already making piles of present for different people.

"Here's your pile Harry" Cedric said pushing over a small pile of gift to him.

 _"Wow look at all those gifts"_

"Wow indeed " he said opening up the gifts.

He gotten some candy from Hannah and Susan. A superman action figure from Justin. Color changing ink from Ernie. Some muggle clothes from Vicky which he thank over and over to her because he doesn't have any and from Cedric he gotten a snitch.

Saying that he see some potential in him and that he should start training .

Harry gave some make up to the girls well just Susan and Hannah . A month subscription to teen weekly to Vicky and a shirt from Cedric favorite team.

They spend the rest of the day cuddling by the fireplace talking about random stories that come to their mind.

Then lo and behold it is the day the potion is ready. Cedric place two bottles in front of them.

"Umm. Cedric why are there two bottles?" Harry asked

"Because I'm going to take one too" he announced

"Wait...you are"

Cedric slowly nodded "yeah... I just don't like the idea of you testing an unknown potion so I thought what if I test it first"

Vicky gives him an annoyed look "and what If something happen to you Ced then what do we do."

"Don't let Harry take it then" he said.

Cedric walked over to the test and took the notebook.

"The potion taker should have their lost memory back in a few hour some side effects might include dizziness and drowsiness . " he read . "Simple enough " he said as he sat on his bed. "Wish me luck " he said as he open the bottle and started to drink it.

Harry play around with his own bottle. Will it really work ? Will he be able to figure out who he really is where did he live before and do he have some sort of adopted family that took him in after Lily and James Potter died?

"But how can we tell if it's working ?" Pep asked

"Cedric told Vicky when she should tell me to drink it" he said watching the older boy rubbing his eyes as he slump falling face first to the bed.

"Cedric !" Harry shouted running to him. He jump on to the bed turning the boy over. Cedric was sleeping he was softly breathing mumbling some things that Harry doesn't understand.

Vicky look over at Cedric putting her fingers on his forehead. "He seem fine maybe you should drink it Harry ?" She said

Harry nodded opening the bottle looking down at the soft honey color potion. "Ready Pep ?" He asked

 _"Bottom up_ " he replied as Harry slowly took a sip.

* * *

 **Hello how are you all If you can't tell I change Vicky age and there a reason for that mainly because I just saw a ship set sailed and also here a poll 1 or 2 not telling you the reason because why not welp see ya**


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was a ghost he can't seem to find Pep or his friend anywhere. Instead he is back in the hallway of the pizza place he went a few days earlier. He saw a little boy wondering around he was clearly scared . Harry walked over to see who the boy is.

The boy had raven black hair with emerald eyes. Harry gasp it was him. This must be what he looked like when he was younger. Man was he small.

Little Harry was crying mumbling something about Aunt Petunia being men or something.

'Aunt Petunia ' Harry thought as memories of his earlier childhood of a women with a very long neck hitting him with a frying pan. Harry remember how much he hated her. "Can't blame little me" he said out loud as he heard some footsteps.

Little Harry seem to notice as well as he look up **"Hello?"** He asked as the two jump hearing a rough voice.

 **''Who are you**

 **"I'm Harry...Harry Potter "**

 **"How old"**

 **"Um...my teacher said that I am 5 year old"** little Harry said uncertain.

The strange voice asked more questions as little Harry answer

Them as honest as he can. While Ghost Harry started to remember thing such as why he was here and his old home life until the figure come out of the shadow and Harry remember who is his new family is.

The Fazbear band .

Harry watch as the group begins to warm up to Harry taking him to the storage room and picking something out. Harry gasp that's the same costume that he have in his trunk. Harry then remember what he told Vicky when she asked for his name .

Foxy jr

That's who he truly is.

Harry then saw about a month worth of gore wincing every time he heard a crack when ever hid younger self was pushing down a body.

Is that who he truly was a killer ?

He then saw Foxy explain to him why they kill and hurt all those men. Harry felt his Hufflepuff side yelling at him. 'Still they are human they probably have a life or something sure they kill some kids but killing them won't do anything at all... right ?'

He saw when he gotten a bit older when a father and a night guard yell at him for being a murder and finding out who he is.

'Man was that man harsh ' he thought he was only a little boy and he knew how emotional he was. Harry also figure out that it was after the Puppet possessed him that Pep started to show up .

Is that Pep true identity the Puppet do the Puppet want to hurt him or do he actually want to be his friend. Harry was going to ask him when he wake up.

Harry saw more blood and happy family killing time until he turned 11. He saw Snape and some other strange person capturing him. Harry growl that's how he got in to Hogwarts and Pep let the two kidnappers get him how could he !

He saw himself waking up at Hogwarts , walking around the castle until he meet up with the headmaster who then did the memory charm.

That's when Harry blew up. His own headmaster who he somewhat place his trust in made him suffer took him away allowing him to wonder around wondering who he is. And pep that's another thing he knew who Harry is , he put Harry in this spot he made him suffer.

Harry hated Pep for this.

He hated the headmaster for taking him away.

He also hated himself for letting all this happen.

And perhaps he kind of hate Voldemort for taking away his parents.

Harry was done .

"I want to go home " he said to himself as he watch his past self get sorted. He started to think more.

"Let see " he said outloud "I'm the boy who lived a national hero based on the book that Susan lend him when he asked why is everyone staring at him . So he grew angry Dumbledore it was all him he was the base of it all I bet if he wasn't here I will have my own mum and Dad . Harry scream angrily as he watch the rest of his life


	23. Chapter 23

Harry woke up on the bed , he have a blanket over him and some type of wet towel on his forehead.

 _"Harry you're awake !"_

Harry groan in response .

"Why is there a towel on my head.?" He asked out loud.

 _"You had a small fever , Victoria said that it might have been a side effect to the potion are you ok?"_

"No"

 _"No?"_

"You sell me out to the headmaster ! None of this would have happen if you didn't better yet why are you half possessing me you are dead move on already !" Harry yelled

Pep stay quiet for a few moment _"The afterlife isn't fun I'm an angry sprit and angry sprit don't go to heaven only happy sprit do... I want to be a happy sprit so I thought if I take over you and find out who killed me I will be happy and able to go to heaven with my dog Roger"_

Harry felt bad "I'm sorry Pep I guess I was just angry that you did that ...I'm still angry at you ..."

 _"I don't blame you friends? "_

"Friends, where did Vicky go?" He asked

 _"I don't know maybe she's with Cedric in his room"_ Pep suggest. Harry nod carefully jumping off his bed and walked out the door.

"Vicky ?" Harry called out his voice echoing in the hall.

"Over here Harry !" She called back. Harry walked over to where he heard Vicky voice.

Vicky was standing by the door with her arm cross and his face annoyed. She brighten up when she saw Harry. She bend down and put her hand on his forehead.

"No fever that's good how you feeling Harry?" She asked kindly

Harry smiled "I'm fine thank you"

"Do you remember anything ?"

"Yeah I remember my family and who I was !"

Vicky hugged him "that's great Harry !"

"What are you doing here " he asked

Vicky look over at the door . "Cedric refuse to come out, he just woke up grab the book and ran to his room."

"Can't you do the spell that can open the door?"

She shook her head. "We can't use magic outside of school. "

Harry thought for a minute. "Pep do you have any idea?" He asked.

 _"I know how to pick locks"_ he said in a suggestive tone.

"How do you know how to pick locks ?"

" _Just say I used to pick fights a lot can I take over for a bit ?"_

"Sure"

Pep quickly took something out of Harry pocket as he bend it out and in about 5 minutes the door was open.

"Wow Harry where did you learn to do that."

Harry switch back. "Just someone I know" he said smartly .

Vicky knock one more time. "Cedric we're coming in." Opening the door.

The room was a mess the dresser was upside down and paper was all over the floor by a puddle of ink. And on the bed was a photo album which is ripped apart next to Cedric who was burying his face in a pillow.

"Cedric?" Harry said softly . Cedric groan in response. "Are you ok" he asked. Cedric stay quiet for a bit before saying "yeah...sure I'm fine"

 _"No he's not."_

"No you're not was it something you saw?" He asked

"Yes" Cedric sigh in defeat.

Vicky walked up to them sitting by him. "The past is only the past Cedric you need to wake up and see the future look forward to it."

"I guess you are right as always Vicky " he said sitting up . His eyes were red and puffy, Harry guessed he have bee crying for some time.

Vicky hugged the boy.

"I saw my mum dying " he said.

"But isn't she outside with your dad right now."

Cedric shook his head . "No she came after my real mum died of a death eater attack , she died protecting me." He said the last part quietly but the two heard it anyway .

"She was a potion expert she was always working with Mrs. Lovegood the book was one of her product after mum died my dad was so upset so he get rid of any evidence that she was here some of the evidence was my memory ."

Harry softly smiled "But your mum is back in your heart" he said recalling a conversation he had with Golden Freddy.

Cedric nod "Yeah she is what about you Harry?"

Harry look over at the two . "I found my family and I'm begging of you two .. can you take me back home to my brothers and sister?"

* * *

 **Hello so i been thinking the little monster might only be around for Harry's first year...but wait I'm thinking of doing like another story problem is the tittle for Harry's 2nd years please I need idea because knowing myself it will be something dumb**

 **till next time**

 **Niv**


	24. Chapter 24

"Will you take me back to my brothers and sister?" He asked giving his best puppy eyes.

Vicky melted at the sight "of course" She said. "It will he wrong of us to keep you away from your family! " She said

"Thank you !" He said happily.

It was night well midnight to be exact as 3 kids sneak into the pizza place. "Why are we going here now?" Cedric asked wearing a black robe.

"Because " Harry state wearing his costume. "It's the only time I will be able to see my family

"The band that's your family?" Vicky asked amazed "Don't they like kill anyone they see at night ?"

"Not me !" Harry said. "Pep can you tell if we are all clear?"

 _"The guard is dead I can feel it all we need to do Is to run in to someone and home sweet home."_

"Hello Anyone here !" Harry shouted as the 3rd years glance at him . Harry gave 'the trust me look' shouted again.

There was a creek. ''Harry ?" A voiced asked.

Harry brighten up. "Bonnie? "

"Harry is that you?" Bonnie replied.

"Of course it's me who did you expect old saint Nick?" He replied cheekily

They heard some hard footsteps as something grabbed Harry. Cedric and Vicky point their wand at the thing .

Bonnie hugged Harry tightly "I can't believe you're back! " He said as Harry glance at his friends "you can put away your wand it's only my brother !"

"That's your brother Harry ?" Cedric said in disbelief.

"Yeah this is my big brother Bonnie." He said pulling out his grasp. "Bonnie these are my friend who help me back home Cedric and Vicky. "

Bonnie shook their hand tightly. "Come On Harry let's go ." The blue rabbit leas the group to a big room filled with tables and chair.

Harry grin "is Freddy cooking or something it smells good." He comment. Bonnie shook his head. "The night guard put an air freshener here earlier too bad he can't have it back."

"Sir ...did you killed him ?" Vicky bravely asked

"Why yes young lady indeed." He replied

"How come?" Cedric asked

"In order to avoid more death of young souls come on to the stage. " He said pushing Harry there.

"Hello?" Harry called out.

"Is it another child spirt?" Chica voice asked

"Not sure, who is it?" Foxy called out.

"It's me did you forgot me already!" Harry said in a playful voice.

"Harry is that you !"

"Who else have the amazing voice like me of course it's me."

Harry ran over hugging the Fox tightly. "I missed you so much !" He cried.

Foxy hugged him tighter. "I got you kid and I promise I won't lose you ever again."

"But I have school." Came the muffled reply.

"Is that where they took you?" Foxy questions.

"Yeah but don't worry Cedric and Vicky took good care of me they help me when ever I have a flashback and whenever I don't know anything on my history homework. "

Foxy look up at the two kids. "Thank you so much for taking good care of our Freddy. "

"No problem sir." They both replied.

"I'm also a wizard !"

"A what?" Foxy shouted as Chica and Freddy walked over to where the two are sitting.

"Good to have you back Harry the place wasn't the same without you. " Freddy said. As Chica check over him looking for any sign of him getting hurt.

"Are you hungry? " Chica asked the group. They nodded . "That's good Freddy made some Pizza I'll bring it out." She said disappearing to the door of the kitchen.

After Chica bring out the food. The three Hogwarts told them about their story and the wizarding world.

"He have to go back they might come after him so they can have their 'Golden boy' back but don't worry we will take care of him and we'll find a way to take him back here for the summer." Vicky said.

The band nodded. "You better take care of him or else you will get it." Freddy warn.

Cedric and Vicky visibly gulp. "Don't worry we will protect him" Cedric said looking at the clock. "We have to go my parents will notice we'll be gone."

Harry hugged each of his family. "Don't worry I'll come back maybe I'll bring even more friend, there's two red heads who might love to be here."

Chica messed up his hair. "Be careful ok?" She said "Do good in school and make sure you do what the two said alright.?"

"Yes Chica."

Bonnie went next. "Give 'em hell."

Harry nod "course "

Freddy went next. " Try not to get caught if you are going to do something. "

"Yes Freddy."

Foxy went last. "Don't forget your doll Jr."

Harry mocked salute. "Sir yes sir. !"

He turn back to his friends.

"I'm ready and Hogwarts better prepare cause I have my memory back !"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap so sometime you have this idea and you go crazy when you have to let it out yeah here it is , so if you can't tell i adore adopted a Harry fics so I just randomly thought of a totoro/harry potter thing now the idea that come to my head is so cute like little Harry sleeping on totoro and the little blue one and the white one following Harry everywhere he go I love it lol so should I do it?**

 **well news for this fics is that I currently have no idea of what to do from here it was hard enough to type up this one any idea?**

 **well see ya then**

 **peace**

 **niv**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry never thought himself as a evil scientist type of person but the plan he did for Dumbledoor he might as well be one.

On the train ride back Harry told hid two friends everything . He wanted to have revenge and they said they will help him.

Vicky suggest before doing anything they should check with the Weasley twins just in case they have anything that can help them. Now comes the hard part.

Thinking of a plan.

"I think we should do something that will scare the wits off of him ." Harry said.

"I agree and maybe something that will say mess with us again and worse will happen." Vicky added "What do you think Cedric.

Cedric look up his eyes sparking as he grin. "I think I have a perfect idea."

* * *

Fred and George have seen many strange things in their short 13 years of life they seen flying cars. Ghost and other things that may or may not should be shown by kids under their own age but what Harry Potter and his two friends show him change everything. "You mean muggles can do that...SO COOL!" They shouted

Harry nod "Yeah so we have a plan to prank the headmaster and we need your approval and ideas."

The two look over at each other. They been looking for someone to train someone who can carry on the pranking in their place when they finish Hogwarts, at first they thought of their sister Ginny but now they see Harry Potter they can see a screaming McGonagall.

"Alright we're in."

Harry lean over . "So this is the plan."

* * *

It's been about two weeks all the teachers are glaring over the twins.

" _Of course they are like that Harry the twins haven't pulled anything in the pass two week they are prepare for something big."_

"Where have you been Pep?" Harry asked

 _"I been sick."_

"How can you be sick? "

 _"I don't know Harry I didn't even know that ghost can be sick I'm scared to be honest ."_

"Maybe you can ask one of the hogwart ghost maybe they can help."

 _"Then I have to Separate from you are you sure you want to do that. ?"_

"I..." Do Harry really want to be alone he know that sometime Pep can be so mean to him and do stuff that may have cost him,but Pep was still his friend.

"Will you be able to come back?" He asked.

 _"I'm not sure."_

"Well I think you should do it, I want you to be healthy !"

 _"Alright then...sorry about this "_

Harry wanted to ask what did he mean but felt a horrible headach. Harry tried not to open his mouth but a scream escaped as he fall to the floor of the dinning table . The girls watch in horror as Cedric and Ernie who was the closest to him try to help him up. Harry tried to take deep breath but the pain was making it hard for him.

"It hurt it hurt so bad!" He cried clutching his head.

"It's ok Harry we'll take you to the hospital wing, " Cedric said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah Harry don't worry " Ernie said

Harry bit his lips only to stop when he felt something warm on his lips.

"We're going to levitate you now ok Harry...HARRY DON'T FALL ALSEEP NO HAR-"

Harry didn't listen to rest of the screaming as the world turn black.

Harry woke in the hospital wing. He been to this place many time before. There have been many time that Cedric have been hurt when ever he play qudditch or when someone messed up in potion. The whole Hufflepuff always come and cheer the person up .

Harry think that the house might have gotten kicked out of the wing because it was so quiet.

"Pep " he asked outloud.

No answer Pep was gone , Harry started to tear up. No his friend can't be gone , Pep is smart he will find a way to come back to Harry. He know it.

"Harry ?" A worried tone asked.

Harry looked up it was a ghost , he noted . The boy was wearing a normal red muggle t-shirt where a red hole is staring right at him where the boy heart is suppose to be. The boy was also wearing some shorts where blood drip down to his brown shoes.

"Pep?" Harry asked amazed.

"It's Preston that what my mom named be ." 'Pep' said softly. "Pep was the name my friend Gia named me."

"Do you want me to call you Preston?" He asked

"No call me Pep, Nick told me what was wrong with me." He said

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to go to ghost school." He said with a hateful tone.

Harry laughed. Pep stick out his tongue. "Don't laugh at me it's not funny! "

"Will you come back?" Harry asked

"Yeah I will " Pep nod "whenever ghost school is done so yeah see ya?"

"But why don't the gang don't have to go? " He asked

Pep shurg "special case is what I heard anyway bye !" He shouted as he fade out.

Harry closed his eyes. At least he's not the only one suffering in school.

* * *

 **I did it ! I told you guys that I wanted to create a Totoro crossover and I did and the way i wrote Harry it's so cute sorry it's call Harry's neighbor Totoro not original I know I know. now for the prank that's gonna be next so get ready I should also do an answer thingy I shall start that...today !**

 ** _Itharax_**

 ** _OH MY GOSH! I ABSOLUTELY WITHOUT A DOUBT LOVE IT! POSSIBLY MY FAVORITE CHAPTER YET! CANNOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Love it!_**

 ** _Have an amazingly awesome day!_**

 ** _Ps will Springtrap be in this? If you said something about this before I'm sorry if I forgot and if so just please ignore this part._**

First thing first thank you so much it really mean a lot as for springtrap I'm not sure I have a small idea but it will be weird so nevermind well I might add him later so yeah look out for that.

 _ **deathbykitsune chapter 19 .**_

 _ **love the longer chapter and is hermione really dead?**_  
 _ **and to answer the questions:**_  
 _ **I hope you do NOT get rid of pep since he is a very interesting character.**_  
 _ **and to the pairing i will once again say that I will leave that up to you**_

Hermione conditions shall be reviled soon !

 _I think that's all that haven't been answered I think well it's late so see ya_


	26. Chapter 26

Perfect Percy Wealsey and Penelope Clearwater was doing their round while holding hands. One of them heard a creek.

"Fred George come out. " Percy said in a snobbish tone.

No answer.

"Fred ,George get out before I take out points. " He said walking over to where he heard the sound. There was a few moment of silence until 3 screams can be heard from the halls.

"Wow Harry your brother must be very scary " George said the next day. Fred nodded "you scare the living hell out of Perfect Percy which is good by the way someone need to show him and his girlfriend not to act like prats."

Harry laugh "Bonnie thought that they were teachers but don't worry I don't think it would be that bad maybe they'll feel better in a year or 5."

The twins laughed. "So what's the plan ?" They asked

"Well the plan is that Bonnie will make some sort of mess until the headmaster come to investigate and when that happened he will get a scare of a life time.

"And then?"

"Well that's all we have right now." Harry admitted "But I guess we'll wing it for the rest of the time."

The two Weasley nod "Ahh yes the good 'ol wing method." Fred said.

"It's been a while like 1st year when he did an all roll prank."

They grin "if you need us we'll be in our common room." As they glide out.

Harry exchange glance with his friends. "Are they always like that?" He asked.

Cedric shook his head. "Not always about 80 percent. But did you here the news about the girl? "

"What news I know she's in a coma but that's it."

"She's dead."

"Dead !" Harry shouted his eyes wide.

"Yeah her mum and dad transfer her to a muggle hospital and after Chistmas they pull the plug... what ever that mean but I think that mean she died?"

"Wow..." Harry said. "Do kids die here offten."

"No this is the first in like 50 years or so I hope no one else dies here especially one of our housemate."

But as you reader knows how the original story goes but when one small event like for say his Aunt leaving Harry can change everything gods and powerful beings such as death and Fate have to change everything around as well and you may recall in the one with out the Fazbear gang who lives and dies well I have to tell you as the Goddess of the little monster that you should dumb most of it. Hey don't give me that look I'm breaking the 4th wall here to tell you stuff so pay attention. Harry and Cedric prediction of the death rate of hogwart is wrong that is shown soon.

Harry was wearing his costume by the forbidden hall . "Say Bonnie."He asked looking over at his blue rabbit.

"What is it ?"

"Have you ever wonder what's behind this door?" He asked

"No it's just a classroom right. "

"No the headmaster told the school not to come around here you know what that mean right Bonnie?"

"A invitation to come right in." They said together as they open the door. They met up with a sleeping three headed dog . "Whoa." Harry said softly trying not to wake it up."

The two carefully pass over. "Maybe we should head back?" Bonnie suggest.

"Why are you scared?" He teased.

"No this is wizard stuff I don't mess with wizard stuff maybe I should get your friend."

Harry frown tad upset that his brother don't want to share an adventure with him.

"Alright I'll go ahead "

"You will stay here."

"Ahead."

"No stay."

"But Bonnie ."

"No " he said firmly "Foxy will kill me if he find out you got hurt under my watch." Harry sigh sitting on the ground "Fine you win have fun and try not to give anymore perfects a panic attack. "

"I'll try not my fault that red head can't handle my looks."

"You're right I can't blame them for fainting you're the most ugly thing on this planet."

"Hey that offend me !" Bonnie shot back.

"Good your ego needed to go down a few pegs."

"I bet you get that from Freddy why are they always accusing me of being a bad influence to you when clearly they are teaching you stuff."

Harry innocently looked back at him. "Don't you have someone to get before I accidently walk into this next room. "

Bonnie growl "sometime I hate you kid ."

"I love you too big brother. "


	27. Chapter 27

If you can't tell already Harry wasn't always 100 % Hufflepuff he always had that lion blood in him. A part of him wanted to go past that door and to see what adventure awaits him beyond it. Another part wanted him to stay put. He don't want to let his brother and his friend down for not doing what they said .

The room that was by him had some sort of strange vine thing. He think he saw it once before but he have no idea what it is and how he can get passed it.

Maybe the Hufflepuff side of him was right he should stay put.

And that what he did. Harry paced around quietly . He heard rumor that some stone that can make you live forever lay beyond. Why would the headmaster allow something like this some thing so powerful and valuable to be kept hidden away with children who are at a age where they don't care what adults say.

But then again that same headmaster took him away from his home and also taking away his memory of his family just so he will be the good little boy that the headmaster always wanted.

"Harry !" A voice said quietly. Harry turned around. "Cedric , Vicky !" He replied back looking over at his friends not seeing his brother . "Where's Bonnie?" He asked

"Bonnie said that the magic mess with his gear so he is heading back home, he also said call him in case anything bad happen. " Cedric replied looking back at the other door where the three headed dog is sleeping.

"So in a way he is scared and made some sort if excuse to get himself out of the situation. " Harry said

"In a way yes but, we are not suppose to be here Harry shouldn't we head back?"

"I don't think we should. " Vicky said "I saw someone sneak in here I can't see who but it was someone for sure and what If the rumor are true we need to make sure what ever is at the end is safe."

"Well if you put it out there like that I guess we should go in." Cedric replied.

"Then let's go there some strange plant down there ." Harry said opening the door.

"That's devil snare." The two older one said

Harry think back to when they talked about it in class. "I think I know a way to get passed it maybe we can jump in then set it on fire that way we can get like a safe landing ."

"Smart Harry." They replied as the three jump down.

"Incendio! " Vicky shouted as the plant cleared up dropping the kids to the ground.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for leaving it in a half note but this chapter is not done yet. It's kind of like a trailer, I have state exam and the end of year test back to back so I have no time to focus on big stories such as this one but I think I might be able to update little by little.**

If anyone have any ideas please tell me for any of my story I'm a bit stuck

Thanks


	28. Chapter 28

If you can't tell already Harry wasn't always 100 % Hufflepuff he always had that lion blood in him. A part of him wanted to go past that door and to see what adventure awaits him beyond it. Another part wanted him to stay put. He don't want to let his brother and his friend down for not doing what they said .

The room that was by him had some sort of strange vine thing. He think he saw it once before but he have no idea what it is and how he can get passed it.

Maybe the Hufflepuff side of him was right he should stay put.

And that what he did. Harry paced around quietly . He heard rumor that some stone that can make you live forever lay beyond. Why would the headmaster allow something like this some thing so powerful and valuable to be kept hidden away with children who are at a age where they don't care what adults say.

But then again that same headmaster took him away from his home and also taking away his memory of his family just so he will be the good little boy that the headmaster always wanted.

"Harry !" A voice said quietly. Harry turned around. "Cedric , Vicky !" He repiled back looking over at his friends not seeing his brother . "Where's Bonnie?" He asked

"Bonnie said that the magic mess with his gear so he is heading back home, he also said call him in case anything bad happen. " Cedric repiled looking back at the other door where the three headed dog is sleeping.

"So in a way he is scared and made some sort if excuse to get himself out of the situation. " Harry said

"In a way yes but, we are not suppose to be here Harry shouldn't we head back?"

"I don't think we should. " Vicky said "I saw someone sneak in here I can't see who but it was someone for sure and what If the rumor are true we need to make sure what ever is at the end is safe."

"Well if you put it out there like that I guess we should go in." Cedric repiled.

* * *

 **First thing first sorry for the crappy ending I was doing this after PARCC so yeah that's the end of the story I will soon post the next book I think I will call it The brave little monster it will be posted maybe by Wednesday or something thank you all for sticking up for me all this time even when other fandom drag me away you guys always pull me back it really mean a lot see ya**

 **NIv**

"Then let's go there some strange plant down there ." Harry said opening the door.

"That's devil snare." The two older one said

Harry think back to when they talked about it in class. "I think I know a way to get passed it maybe we can jump in then set it on fire that way we can get like a safe landing ."

"Smart Harry." They repiled as the three jump down.

"Incendio! " Vicky shouted as the plant cleared up dropping the kids to the ground.

"Oww." The two boys mumble rubbing their head and legs.

"Suck it up let's go." Vicky repiled opening the next door to see moths everywhere flying all over.

"Is that just me or do the moth look like keys. " Cedric mumble.

"Maybe it's one of the keys lead to the next room " Harry said pointing one of the moth and passing his friend a broom. "But how can we tell which one is the right one."

Cedric grin "Don't worry we'll find it we Hufflepuff are very good finders."

Vicky lightly hit him. "Shut up"

The two boys carefully tried to collect the moth with the right key but it was hard with all the other moths trying to kill them. But after a while they manage to get it.

The next room had a big chess set. Cedric led the group to victory but the price was him. But then again that's just chess controlling your underling to make your way to the top and to beat other and kill the weakling.

Harry and Vicky carefully lay down Cedric away from all the rubble. And move on to the next room

The rest of the story was the same in the original time line , but instead of Harry's parents in the mirror he saw himself with other children which he recognized as his family before getting stuffed in the suits.

And ladies and gentlemen this is where our pal Harry end his first year of hogwarts.

When Harry and all the other students reach the station he saw his old Aunt and Uncle. He quickly told his friend Cedric who pretend that Harry is his little brother Ricky because of that story they were able to get pass the wizard hating muggles and to the normal station leading to uptown which by the way is where Harry's current family is at.

"Thanks for everything Cedric !" He said hugging the older boy.

Cedric smiled "No problem see you next year Harry." He repiled heading back to his parents. Harry turned to the train in front of him next stop home.


	29. Chapter 29

**AND ITS'S UP IT'S CALLED THE BRAVE LITTLE MONSTER HOPE YOU ENJOY**


End file.
